goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
GreenAnimate3659
GreenAnimate3659 '''is a GoAnimator (GoAnimate YouTuber) on YouTube. He makes original content most of the time, but in his perspective, grounded videos get more fame then original content because grounded videos have taken over most of the GoAnimate Community. Grounded videos is what GoAnimate is most known by. Anyways.. the juicy shit. '''GreenAnimate3659 '''also known as '''Harrison Igahlo, '''was born on February 12th, 2008. (uh-oh birthdate alert) with her twin sister '''Destiny Igahlo who also had a GoAnimate channel with her obsession with the "King of Pop" Michael Jospeph Jackson and her GoAnimate original series "The Flyby" "Difference" "The Mischevious Days Of 4 Kids" based off her friends at school, Eowyn, Cameron, and Sophia or Sofia, but ey, fuck that. Her YouTube channel "Destiny Queen" recently got terminated due to the DOB changing. OK, enough about her, this article is about ME! Harrison's life outside GoAnimate was not easy and it remains in that state today. When he was in kindergarten, he was playing with his friend, Caleb, on the big snowbank. They were running around and jumping and playing, you know, the usual shit. Harrison's mom called him, saying that we need to start heading home, as he was getting down, he tripped over something (I don't fucking remember) flew off the snowbank, and KAFUCK! he hit the ground, just like that, NO, he (I) did not die. He seemed ok though, so Caleb's mother took him home, while Harrison's mother, twin sister Destiny, younger sister Divine, took him home. "Why are you walking like that?" Harrison's mother said. Harrison finally knew, that, he really was not ok, as he flew off the snowbank and hit the goddamn concrete ground, his right leg was twisted! Harrison did not even know until then, the day after, he was taken to The Hospital For Sick Children, also known as SickKids Hospital in downtown Toronto. His mother found out he needed a surgery (or an operation) on his right leg, to make it straight again. On the day of surgery, Harrison and his mother both entered the operation room. "They got me laying down on the bed, then they gave me this anasthesia thingy Mommy!" - 6 year old Harrison. When I woke up, i found myself, sitting in the hospital bed in a room with a TV and more shit. The operation was comnplete! "I'm ok!" I stayed in that goddamn room for 4 days, but it was ok, because my mom was with me, and i could order breakfast, lunch, and the other shit. After the 4 days, I was released from the hospital, going back to my Southern Ontarian home. but I had to be in a wheelchair and use a damn walker. It was hard to travel around the house. especially, down stairs and upstairs. after a week, I fucking had to go back to fucking school oh my god. When I got to school, people kept on saying, "CAN I HELP YOU? PLEASE PLEASE" in reality, they just used my for my wheelchair. and wanting to push me around with it. Fast foward to 2017. in April of 2017, I launched my channel, the name I gave it was, oh your gonna laugh. The name i had given my channel was Mr. SketchDraw 9000. You